1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and an apparatus for providing information security in an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for enhancing security of biometric information in association with an external electronic device in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The number of electronic devices that combine one or more functions is increasing. Further, mobile terminals called smart phones are dominant among the electronic devices. An electronic device such as a mobile terminal includes a large touch-type display module. In addition to a fundamental function for communicating with another party, an electronic device includes a high-resolution camera module for capturing a still picture or a moving picture. An electronic device may be used to surf the web by accessing a network. Such an electronic device can perform various functions using a high-performance processor.
An electronic device can store a user's biometric information (e.g., fingerprint information) and then use the stored biometric information for finance or security. However, once the biometric information is compromised, it cannot be changed unlike a password and thus is vulnerable to illegal use.